The Meaning of Goodbye
by E.K. Young
Summary: Everyone has a different way of saying goodbye. Everyone has a different reason to say goodbye. Written for teddylupin-snape's 50 Ways to Say Goodbye challenge. Series of flash fics.
1. Chapter 1 - Revenge

**Chapter 1 – Revenge**

Sirius was angry, his handsome face as dark and frightening as a god. He pointed his wand at Peter's chest, clutching onto the wooden stick so tightly that his skin turned white. Behind him, some muggles gathered—it was a park after all—, looking confused. It was a crowd, but Sirius did not care.

Revenge.

That was all Sirius wanted—revenge for his dead friends, revenge for his godson, and, most of all, revenge to replace betrayal.

No betrayal hurt most than a friend's.

Sirius had finally cornered him after a long chase and he could feel a deadly calm wash over him. He would get his revenge. "Any last words, Wormtail?" his voice was dark with promises of death.

Peter's eyes darted around. "Yes. Goodbye, Padfoot." A flash of bright light and then he was gone.

Sirius was stunned. The path in front of him was covered with dismembered body parts and blood, but amongst the gore, he could see a tiny creature darting around the piles of mutilated flesh. Sirius yelled, enraged, casting curse after curse at the rat, missing every time until it was gone.

His shoulders slumped and fell to his knees. He did not get his revenge. For the first time since James and Lily died he cried. He buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

He did not get to say goodbye to them.


	2. Chapter 2 - Graduation

**Chapter 2 – Graduation**

Hermione Granger was forlorn. She had spent a large part of her life in that castle and it was strange to think that this would be the last time she would look upon its towers and turrets as a student.

Her fingers clenched and unclenched around her wand in her pocket, a comforting gesture, as her brown eyes scanned the stone face of the castle—how they managed to rebuild it after the after the war was beyond her. She admired the way the early summer sun shined on the gargoyles that protected the castle towers, making their faces look no less terrifying.

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder and startled her out of her thoughts. "Hermione, the boats are about ready to leave." Ginny's voice was soft and a little choked. Hermione was glad that she was not the only one a little teary that day.

Hermione walked in between Ginny and Luna as they stepped towards the shore, where Hagrid was waiting with a big, teary smile. "Seventh Years, this way!" He gestured towards the boats waiting along the shore.

She was suddenly struck by nostalgia, remembering her first night at Hogwarts. She looked around her; many of the students who would be making this journey with her were not the same as the students from her first night at Hogwarts.

This time around, she was not frightened as she stepped on to a boat.

When everyone was seated, the boats began moving unbidden. Halfway across the lake, many students turned to admire the castle that had been their home for so many years.

Hermione smiled as the sun glinted off the windows, thinking of all the memories she made, both good and bad. "Goodbye Hogwarts," she whispered, her goodbye being carried away by a summer breeze. "I'll see you again."

She turned back to the shore and spotted a spot of red hair among the waiting crowd. She smiled and looked ahead to her future.


	3. Chapter 3 - Guilty

**Chapter 3 – Guilty**

"Guilty! You, Sirius Black, are hereby sentenced to a lifetime of imprisonment in Azkaban for services to the Dark Lord, the death of Lily and James Potter, and the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles."

Sirius only stared ahead, past his judge, only vaguely registering his sentence. He made no pleas and his grey eyes were blank; he felt empty. The gavel was pounded and the case was closed.

A murmuring passed over the crowd, coming up with reasons as to why he would betray his best friends; their voices were nothing but buzzing in his ear as he was roughly grabbed by the shoulders and led out of the stuffy courtroom.

He didn't care anymore—he may not have been the one to give Lily and James up to Voldemort, but her felt like he had betrayed them anyway.

It was his fault. He should have known. Peter had always been the weakest of them; he should have known that his 'friend' would succumb to promises of power and glory. He shouldn't have suggested that he be the Secret Keeper.

He was left in a cell as preparations for his transport to Azkaban were arranged; it wouldn't be long now. He buried his face in his hands, finally letting everything catch up to him. Weariness, sorrow, and emptiness washed over him like a wave; his shoulders slouched under the weight of it all.

"Why did you do it?" Sirius peered up at the sound of the familiar voice and smiled bitterly.

"_Et tu, _Moony?" His voice was so broken that Remus faltered in his resolve, but he shook his head and steeled his nerves. The broken man in front of him didn't deserve any pity. They were both silent, neither having anything to say.

It was too late anyway. Too late for any explanations, too late for repentance, too late for forgiveness.

Sirus' jailers came and opened his cell, roughly pulling him to his feet. He sent his friend one last broken smile as he was led away to his own personal hell. "Goodbye Moony."

The words were so final and Remus Lupin watched with cold eyes as his former friend was led away.

There were only two Marauders left, but one of them was guilty.


End file.
